


Dandelions

by Fic (EosRose), KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Consensual Sex Pollen, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/Fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides that he and Gabriel should spice up their sex life; Gabriel isn't sure Sam knows what he's asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> Fic by Eos Rose.  
> Podfic by KDHeart.

## Stream the podfic:

## Download:

[MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dandelions.mp3) (right click, save as)  
---  
  
"Are you absolutely, positively, one-hundred-and-ten percent _sure_?"

Sam tries to suppress his amusement—he does!—but Gabriel's earnest, half-terrified expression is just too much. Who knew that the millennia-old, been-there-done-that, nothing-surprises-me-anymore archangel would be the one balking at adding a little spice to their sex life? If Sam's own willingness to take a little risk wasn't a sure enough sign of how far their relationship had come over the past year, Gabriel's concern about doing the same certainly would be.

Involuntarily, Sam feels his lips twitch and his eyes crinkle at their corners. He leans lazily back in his chair, spreading his legs in clear invitation.

Gabriel scowls and says, "You're not taking this seriously!"

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a translucent plastic bag and waves it fiercely at Sam. The content looks innocuously like dandelion fluff, though Sam knows the reality is much more sinister. That fluff right there is a helluva lot rarer and carries a danger far worse than seasonal allergies.

"Sex pollen may sound fun in theory," Gabriel says, catching Sam's gaze and holding it, "but one whiff of this stuff and you'll be hard as stone and desperate to fuck anything within reach for a good 24 hours. You'll come and come and come again until you're sore, raw, and sobbing for relief, but your arousal won't wane. It'll be the most intense sex you've ever had. Desperate. Wild. Animalistic."

Sam sucks in a breath through his teeth. He's already hard in his jeans just thinking about it. "Yeah," he sighs. "Yeah, please, I want it."

"Do you really?" Gabriel steps closer, situates himself between Sam's splayed legs, and rests one hand lightly over the denim covering Sam's straining erection. "I can prevent you from hurting anyone else and I can heal any damage you do yourself, but if we do this, it's going to _hurt_. You think you're ready for the pleasure, but are you ready for the pain? I can't just snap my fingers and clear the pollen out of your system if you decide the sensations are too much. Once you're infected, all you can do is ride it out. You'll be out of control and utterly reliant upon my mercy."

Sam shivers.

Gabriel leans in so close that Sam can feel Gabriel's lips moving against his ear as he murmurs, "I will not ask you again, Sam. Are you _sure_?"

Wordless, hands trembling, Sam pulls the packet of pollen from Gabriel's grasp, opens it, and inhales deeply.

"I trust you," Sam says.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to KDHeart for the awesome prompt! I'm out of practice with writing, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. And, of course, don't forget to let KDHart know how awesome her performance in the podfic is. :-)


End file.
